


From War To Peace

by flickawhip



Category: Wish Me Luck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war - ordinary life, how does that work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From War To Peace

Liz Grainger had been helpful during the war, she knew she had been but still. Still she found it almost impossible to go back. She was no longer a wife, nor a mother...she wasn't an agent. She was, she always had been, just plain Liz. Liz the calm, Liz the steady, Liz the brave... but still just Liz and now, well, now being just Liz wasn't enough for her. She had no idea what to do. She had, of course, stayed in touch with those who had come through the war but so many had not and she found that, most of the time, being with them just reminded her who was not there. There were a few however who survived. 

She had found herself alone on the banks of the River, watching it flow past as she had done many a time before. She had no idea how or why but she felt almost content here. Of course she was alone but... she was coping. She had always been good at coping, it had helped her with her work during the war and it was helping her now, in the time of peace, although she was still desperately alone. She had no work and yet, she was starting to settle. She had cleaned the house the day before, inviting the few people she still could stand to be with over for a meal. She would be heading back in a few hours to cook. 

She had been happy to cook, to clean and to prepare what she was going to do, who she was going to invite and where they would sit... now she was just ironing the dress. She would settle, she would learn how to live in peace. Her friends, well, at least one, had rung the doorbell and she had gone to answer it. It was Faith, Faith had always talked about her husband and, since she was now alone, Liz had made a point to invite her. The others had not yet arrived however. Liz had been silent for a while, removing the cork from the wine and pouring them both a glass. 

The phone had rung, it was the last of her guests, Cadogan, making his excuses. It seemed his wife was unwell. Liz had been sure he had lost his wife in the war but then, he may have remarried. She had put very little stock into his words, choosing to go back to Faith. The two had sat and talked as the meal cooked and, when Liz finally served the portions (which seemed oddly simple now it was just herself and Faith) they had settled to eat. She had considered making an offer of a room for Faith, hesitant to take the risk. It was only when Faith had admitted to missing company she had dared to ask her if she would like to stay...


End file.
